


Feliz Navidad And Jingle Bell Rock

by Squidapples



Series: The Crystal Era [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidapples/pseuds/Squidapples
Summary: Christmas time at the Bunker.5+1 fic





	Feliz Navidad And Jingle Bell Rock

1.

Dean woke up to the sound of crunching leaves “Jack what the hell are these things and why are they in my room” Dean yelled.

“I ran out of room in the forest for the leaves so I was storing them in your room but I guess they found them” Jack told him.

“Caterpie the Worm Pokemon Caterpie has a voracious appetite it can devour leaves bigger than its body right before your eyes from its antenna this Pokemon releases a terrifically strong odor”.

“It releases a stench from its red antenna to repel enemies it grows by molting repeatedly” Gideon’s voice told him.

Dean just wanted to crawl back into bed.

 

2.

Dean woke up to Jingle Bell Rock blaring at least it was December not July like last time.

Somehow Jack had gotten a Christmas tree into the bunker.

“Sorry about the music Dean but I thought why not play Christmas music while decorating the tree” Jack told him.

“What is that” Dean said pointing to the moving candle “Litwick the Candle Pokemon While shining a light and pretending to be a guide it leeches off the life force of any who follow it” Gideon replied.

 

3.

Dean woke up to find an owl looking down at him “Rowlet the Grass Quill Pokemon This wary Pokemon uses photosynthesis to store up energy during the day” Silently it glides drawing near its targets before they even notice it it begins to pelt them with vicious kicks” “It sends its feathers which are as sharp as blades flying in attack it’s legs are strong so it’s kicks are also formidable”.

“It feels relaxed in tight dark places and has been known to use its trainer’s pocket or bag as a nest” Gideon told him.

Sure enough Rowlet has made a nest in Dean’s room.

 

4.

Feliz Navidad rang through the bunker a shark popped out of the water.

“Sharpedo the Brutal Pokemon Nicknamed the bully of the sea Sharpedo is widely feared its cruel fangs grow back immediately if they snap off just one of these Pokemon can thoroughly tear apart a supertanker” “It can swim at speeds of 75 mph by jetting sea water through its body it is known as the bandit of the sea” Gideon said.

Well any plans Dean had to go swimming in the bunker were never happening at all.

 

5.

The tree had been up for 2 weeks and Dean was just now looking at it.

There was a tree with teeth,a embryo wrapped in bacon,a spaghetti monster,a little felt bomb,a fish that for some reason was fishing with a marshmallow,a female ravioli for whatever reason and a Geico ornament.

A strange Pokemon was curled up under the tree “Phanpy the Long Nose Pokemon As a sign of affection it bumps with its snout however it is so strong it may send you flying” Gideon told Dean.

 

+1

The Bunker had been over run with giant Ferrets “Furret the Long Body Pokemon There is no telling where the tail beings despite its short legs it is quick and likes to chase Rattata” Gideon told him.

With the bunker over run with Furrets plus with Jack having a Pokemon marathon all 995 episodes even the banned episodes which are only available in Japanese or questionable English translation(dubbed/subbed) plus the 8 episodes of Sun And Moon that hadn’t premiered in the  U.S. yet.

So Dean ended up at Denny’s at midnight eating a Honey Jalapẽno Bacon Sriracha burger with a side of Bacon Cheddar Tots,a bowl of Seasonal Fruits,Dippable Vegetables and Yogurt because he knew Sam would kill him if he didn’t have something healthy with his meal.   

**Author's Note:**

> Caterpie-Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire,Black/White,Black 2/White 2  
> Litwick-X,Omega Ruby  
> Rowlet-Sun/Moon,Ultra Sun/Ultra Moon  
> Sharpedo-Omega Ruby,X  
> Phanpy-X  
> Furret-Soul Sliver,5'11"  
> Feliz Navidad and Jingle Bell Rock are my favorite Christmas songs.  
> I never knew Furret was that big.  
> There are 997 episodes and 11 that haven't premiered in the U.S. yet as of 12-17.  
> I have never been to Denny's.  
> Me and my mom did have a Christmas in July movieathon last year.  
> Written for Spn Coldest Hits.


End file.
